


Askr One-Shots

by eryth_sea



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: One Shot Collection, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-15 06:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13607388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eryth_sea/pseuds/eryth_sea
Summary: A collection of one-shots based on Fire Emblem Heroes.





	1. Once More - Tiki

The Mila Tree had been Tiki's favorite napping spot for a long time now. She couldn't remember when she moved to Valentia, but she could never forget the tree she would call home.

Even back then the sapling was impressive; it was so tall that it made the nearby trees look like twigs. The shade it cast didn't choke all life under it. In fact, it was the opposite. The grass was that little bit greener and the flowers stayed in bloom longer than usual. Even her skin seemed healthier than before.

It was perfect. Centuries may have passed, and Valentia may have changed, but the tree showed no sign of dying. It was like her, in a way. Both of them were constants in an ever-changing world.

She wished she could say the same thing about her friends. Humans especially, for they were lucky to live past a hundred years. The few Manaketes she knew had faded into obscurity long ago. Tiki didn't know if they were still alive.

If she had the power, they would still be with her. It was difficult making new friends all the time, as any new person she met would remind her too much of an old friend. She wished she had someone that could live a little bit longer. It would make her life a lot less lonely. There wasn't much she could do but sleep.

The sound of crickets was relaxing enough. She closed her eyes and lost herself to the rhythmic chirping.

A faint whooshing sound drew her out of her daydream. It started off quiet -she could barely hear it above the insects- but as it got louder and louder she could no longer ignore it. Tiki opened her eyes and looked up. 

The source was a red light, and it was getting closer. The unusual sight shook her out of her sleepy state.

She was not afraid, however . Whatever was the cause of this light seemed trustworthy enough to her, so she let it engulf her. 

* * *

When the light faded, she was facing a figure wearing a white robe. They had a strange weapon in their hand. A weapon that was pointed at her. Tiki instinctively tensed up.

"Finally," they said, lowering their weapon. The dragon couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman speaking under the layers of fabric. "It's good to have you."

"Who are you?" she asked. "Where am I?" 

"I'm Kiran," they said. "And you're in Askr." 

"I am Tiki," she said "As a member of the Divine Dragon Tribe, I can turn into a dragon! Some call me the Voice."

"I've heard a lot about you, Tiki," Kiran said. "But I think you should get settled in before I tell you any more. If you have any questions, you can ask Commander Anna."

Anna. In her world she was a merchant with more sisters than leaves on a tree. She wondered if this soldier was related to the ones she met. 

"Hey there," said Anna. This one wore armour, which was unusual for an Anna. "I'll take you to the castle so you can settle in."

The commander walked towards a tall building, which Tiki assumed was the castle. Anna took advantage of the opportunity to chat.

"Are you really Tiki?" Anna asked. 

She nodded. There weren't many Manaketes in her world, so she didn't understand why the woman was so confused.

"Oh. I was expecting you to look younger," Anna blurted out. "I-I'm not calling you old, I just didn't realise your kind age like we do."

Tiki resisted the urge to tell Anna she would never age at the same rate she did. She knew the commander didn't mean to offend her, so she kept quiet.

"We're here," Anna said, breaking the silence. "Before we enter, I must tell you not to be alarmed if you see some familiar faces."

Tiki's eyes widened and she let out an excited gasp. "I'm not the only one? Is Mar-Mar here? Is Lucina-"

"You'll see," Anna laughed.

The dragon took that as her cue to open the doors in front of her, showing her the inside of the castle. The first thing that caught her eye was the longest rug she had ever seen. It stretched from the door, up the stairs and beyond. 

The hallway was filled with people from all walks of life. Tiki could see two women chatting at the bottom of the stairs, neither appearing to care about how oddly the other dressed.

The first face she recognized was Lissa. The young cleric was playing with another blonde girl in front of a pillar. She stopped when she spotted her.

"Tiki, you're here too?" Lissa cried out. "There's so many people you should meet!"

Lissa pulled the other girl closer to her. Her dress was not like anything Tiki had seen before, and the way her lilac highlights twisted into her blond braids was equally odd.

"This is Elise, she's a princess of Nohr. Elise, this is Tiki. She's a dragon." 

"She's like big sister?" Elise asked, her eyes widening as she pulled Lissa away from her. "I'll go get Corrin."

The girl disappeared before Tiki could say anything. 

"She's always like that with new people," Lisaa said, sighing in frustration. "Corrin is nice though, she gets on with Robin pretty well."

"Is anyone else here?" Tiki asked. Her eagerness startled Lissa, who had been glancing around the room for her friend.

"That we know?" Lissa said as she pondered. "There's Chrom, Stahl, Virion, Lucina and Inigo. Owain's here too, but he's... going through a phase."

"Interesting," Tiki said. "Did Kiran summon them too?"

Lissa nodded. "I didn't ask why we were chosen, though."

It would be something they would have to ask Kiran about another time. For now, Tiki and Lissa had a lot of catching up to do.


	2. Perish - Celica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celica didn't remember her time as a witch, and Alm avoided the subject. That was until a new addition shocked and horrified both of them.

Celica decided she hated snow. It was pretty to look at at first, but seeing the same blanket of white for miles had become tedious long ago. The snow sapped the heat out of everything it touched, which unfortunately included the princess. The wind was equally unforgiving as it bit into her exposed thighs and arms.

The princess thought about using her tome to warm herself up. Last time she tried that, Ragnarok sapped her health and the resulting flame almost burnt her. There was also the fact that fire would attract the attention of Muspell, who were most likely tracking them down.

If Kiran was bothered by the bad weather or their situation, they didn't show it. The tactician's expression was always unreadable under the hood they always pulled up. They weren't much of a conversationalist either, preferring to save their breath for their battles.

She wasn't alone with them however, Alm was also travelling with her. Kiran had also added Boey and Genny to their team, both of whom were happily chatting to each other.

"So, who are we up against?" she heard Alm ask. They could only escape from Surtr's reach for so long, and with Veronica on his side anything could happen.

Kiran shrugged. The gesture didn't inspire much confidence in Celica. The summoner had won them many a battle -that she will admit- but their methods were unorthodox at the best of times. In fact, everything about them was unusual.

Celica was about to ask Kiran a question when the sudden appearance of their opponent caused her to choke out a gasp instead. 

It was the miasma that drew her attention first. She had only seen it from people who were desperate enough to offer their souls to a mad god. Celica then noticed that the figure wasn't wearing the garbs typical of the Duma Faithful. Instead, the figure looked more femenine.

The creature was slumped forward, their rose-coloured tresses obscuring their face. Their arms and legs were exposed to the elements, yet they showed no sign of discomfort. A dark aura emanated from the figure, clashing with their stark-white dress. In their right hand was a sword, which had a golden hilt Celica would recognise anywhere.

_Beloved Zofia_

Celica turned to face Alm, whose mouth was agape in shock. Even Boey and Genny were silent. Kiran didn't react, if they felt anything it was obscured under their robes.

"No, not again," Alm choked out. The one hand not clamped over his mouth was placed on Celica's shoulder. The princess could feel it shake against her bare skin, which chilled her more than the snow.

Celica swallowed the lump in her throat when she realised what her copy was. She didn't remember -couldn't remember- her time like this. Alm clearly did, but he never talked about it. She never asked him either.

The figure staggered forward. Its awkward gait made Celica think of the cantors she fought.

"Enemies of Lord Duma... must die," they groaned as they tilted their head upwards. Celica's double lacked the warmth or intonation the princess normally had. The slither of iris she could see was too bright to be natural.

Her double's eyes widened in glee. That was their only warning before the figure charged forward.

"Alm, go forward," Kiran commanded. Their tone was calm, almost as if the situation didn't disturb them at all.

"But-" Alm protested.

"Do it!"

Alm charged forward, drawing his blade in time to counter the puppet's.

"Genny, stand two paces behind Alm," Kiran said. "Heal him as often as you can. Celica, stay where you are. And Boey, go behind Celica."

Everyone scrambled into position, unable to do anything but watch as Alm duelled against Celica's doppelganger. Both of them were aggressive in their blows, but the princess couldn't help but notice the restraint in her friend's fighting style. The boy successfully parried his opponent, leaving her open to a blow to the chest. Instead he kept his left arm raised, leaving his front unguarded.

Her copy took advantage of Alm's hesitation.

"Perish!" it cried as she plunged its blade into Alm.

His choked gasp echoed across the snowy battlefield. All was still until the witch pulled her blade out. Alm crumpled to the ground, completely at the mercy of his opponent.

The witch's mouth was agape in ecstasy as she took in the sight of its strike. 

"C-Celica," Alm rasped, voice too weak to say anything more. Something had to be done.

Celica knew she should have waited for Kiran to give the order. She didn't care.

 _'That thing has to go,'_ she thought as she flicked open her tome. The familiar heat of her spell was a welcome feeling.

She flung one fireball at her copy, striking it on the shoulder. The puppet cried in out in pain, but it stayed standing. Its focus was now on the princess.

Her next attack had to be stronger. There was no room for failure. She stroked the pages of her tome, feeling the magic accumulate in her fingers. She took a deep breath as she used that magic to conjure a large fireball. Wisps of steam surrounded her, and the princess could feel the sting in the tips of her fingers.

"Grant me strength!" she yelled, more to herself than her opponent. The fireball hit it's target's chest. The flames quickly spread, engulfing the witch before smothering it its embrace. 

When the flames subsided, Celica looked at the boy on the ground. His blood stained the snow in front of him, he was lucky the blade hadn't run him through completely. The only sign of life was the rhythmic heaving of his chest.

 _'Alm_ _, I'm sorry I made you go through this again,'_ she thought as she took in the sight. The chill on her arms and the burns on her hands felt welcome now, for it numbed the pain she felt inside.

Genny rushed forward to heal Alm. The boy had his arms curled around his abdomen, trying -and failing- to keep the blood in his body. She gagged at the sight, and forced her attention back to the cleric.

The cleric raised her staff, which glowed as it worked on the injured man. Alm groaned in discomfort as his tissue knitted itself back together. Once the light faded, Genny turned to face the others.

"He's all right," the cleric announced, the wobble in her voice betraying her nerves. "I think I healed the worst of it."

Kiran, who hadn't moved an inch until now, bent down to help Alm to his feet. His face was devoid of colour and he wobbled as he got to his feet.

"Genny, can you heal him again?" Kiran asked. The girl got to work with her healing magic once more. When she was done, Alm looked like he had never been stabbed in the first place.

"Thank you, Genny," said Alm. "And thank you, Celica. Thank you."

Now everyone was on their feet, they had to continue onward. A second of hesitation was a second closer to the flames of Muspell.

Celica lagged behind. The encounter had shaken her to her core. The concept of fighting herself wasn't new to her, but this possessed version of herself was different.

Was that what she was like under Duma's influence, she wondered. She knew how she felt on the inside -it was a constant battle against his influence- but it was all in the centre of her mind.

She wanted to ask Alm, but he fared worse than she did. Celica decided it would be best to bring it up when they got back to Askr.

"OH GODS!" 

Normally, Boey screaming wouldn't be out of the ordinary. However, after what had happened it felt a prelude to something more ominous than what just transpired. 

"It's The Creation!"

Celica bolted. She dreaded to think of who else had succumbed to forces they could not comprehend. Part of her had hoped only Duma carried out such practices, but she feared she was going to be proven wrong.

She finally found out when she joined Boey and the others. The Creation was unmistakable as is dominated the sky. She and the others had discovered it in the depths of a labyrinth, while it was still in its larval stage.

It should have been dead.

"Grima..." she heard Kiran mutter. 

"Do you long for death?" asked a disembodied voice. Celica wasn't sure if the question was directed at Kiran or to all of them. Whichever it was, it was too human to have come from the creature dominating the skyline.

She looked down to find the source of the voice. It was Robin, who was surrounded with the same foul aura. He raised his hand as a signal for The Creation to attack.

"Are you guys ready?," said Kiran.

Celica nodded as she snapped open the pages of her tome. It was going to be a long battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alm: Pwease hewp me Cewwica! I'll do anything!  
> Celica: Anything?  
> Alm: Yes Cewwica  
> Celica: Then Perish.
> 
> I saw the new banner and I had to write this. Comments are welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> Tags and Characters will be updated with each one-shot.


End file.
